gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ripley
Manufacturer? So is the manufacturer HVY because of what the police call it? A bit confusing since I think Transparent Star is its manufacturer because the Airtug and Ripley both have the badges, and the other FlyUS vehicles don't.--Thescarydude 15:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well sometimes the police will call vehicles with wrong names,for instance they call the Stallion as a Declasse car.I would settle that Ripley is a HVY vehicle,because i cant find the "Transparent Star" from anywhere on the car,so id like if you would provide a screenshot from it.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 01:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::On the Ripley and Airtug it says Transparent Star in tiny letters above all their FlyUS decals. I thought they were badges but appear to also be decals, but Transparent Star doesn't appear only any other Fly US vehicles or ads.--Thescarydude 13:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Transparentstarlogo01.jpg Transparentstarlogo00.jpg :: Hmm, I dunno, that's interesting... but if it was a manufacturer, don't you think it'd be in a more prominent location? / Szebrine 13:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Transparent Star could be FlyUs' ground support equipment division (or whatnot) but I don't understand why it is not on their Ferocis or Perennials.--Thescarydude 16:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Since it isn't... one would have to- as you have- deduce that Transparent Star is probably the manufacturer... The location of the logo would lead one to normally believe it has something to do with FlyUS, but since it isn't on the airline's other vehicles (is it on the planes?) one would think it could be something like "Breitling for Bentley" ideas where it's not necessarily a joint-venture, but it's one company building something for another, and using that other company's bigger name to sell...? I think I'm stretching but that's what I got. / Szebrine 17:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thinking too much, isn't it? The "Transparent Star" text comes with the FlyUS logo, so it's more likely to be associated with FlyUS than the vehicles themselves. Game developers don't really need to give a damn about accuracy all the time. - ZS 14:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, yeah, we know... but then again, without thinking too much, wouldn't this wikia be empty? / Szebrine 14:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It probably is part of the airline then, I just want to know now if is worth making a page for Transparent Star or just including it in the FlyUS article?--Thescarydude 15:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::I've checked multiple sites to see if 'Tranparent Star' is a reference to something (Companies, games, sex positions),but it seems completely out of the blue. I beleive Hvy is the manufacturer and we do not need a new page for Transparent star unless its found to be significant.WikiTONY 17:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::"Transparent star may be the name of the truck, its custom to personally name Heavy trucks, along with aircraft, and Ships. --Tayd0gta (talk) 04:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Cant pull I put an addition about how the Ripley can't actually move aircraft as big as it would be used for, isn't that a worthy notation?--Tayd0gta (talk) 04:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Because real airport tugs do not move aircraft by just driving into them. You are correct that the Ripley is not functional, you cannot hook it up to a parked jetliner and tow or push it, just as many other service vehicles are not fully-functional in game. GTA <> Real Life. smurfy (coms) 04:37, July 7, 2015 (UTC)